Entrancement
by Roocersoc
Summary: A simple mistake, was all it took. Lucy is led into an interesting position.
1. Ballroom Formal

**Entrancement**

_Roocersoc_

Blood pounded in her ears as she stood outside the door of probably two of the strangest people in the land of Narnia she could ever meet. Queen Lucy bit her lip nervously, a habit she had not quite learned to break since her younger days. Breathing slowly, Lucy tried to gain her composure, her insides quivered when she grasped the handle and walked in.

Despite the quaint size of the house, the inside was large and neatly decorated, velvet curtains hung from windows the pooled in light and plush furniture and fine ornaments lined the walls and shelves. Beautiful glass lights lit up the entire outer room, illuminating a wooden table with a chair in front of the largest window across the room. Lucy walked to the desk and cleared her throat politely.

A figure in the chair looked up; a petite woman with sallow pale skin with long dark hair that clung to her head in greedy ringlets. Her eyes were a shimmering gray and bulging slightly in a sort that made Lucy want to look away.

The woman, Lucy believed she was, suddenly smiled, although it did not rid Lucy of the feeling she was being scrutinized. "Ah, my dear Queen Lucy, I have been expecting you. Please, sit down, my brother will be here soon with refreshments." The woman gestured with a bony hand to a plush seat, Lucy sat silently and looked around the lovely sitting room. The woman fluttered around her desk, making comments of the humid summer weather and the latest topics from the castle, which Lucy followed absently, eyes wide in taking her surroundings in.

"Geretha, we seem to be out of--" A quiet voice called as a man walked in, a tray held haphazardly in his hands. The man was a living replica of his sister, built tall and slender with the same pale skin and bulging gray eyes that brightened in that strange way when they rested on Lucy's fidgeting figure.

Geretha and Harla Samah were twins that had lived in Narnia longer than any except the oldest and wisest creatures can know. No one truly knew what the pair was, despite Lucy having heard of creatures that did not really exist, just were there. Despite all this, Geretha and Harla were infamous for their abilities to offer advice for anything shy of predicting the future; only Aslan himself seemed to know what the twins were.

"Our guest is finally here, my apologies, Your Majesty." He knelt on one knee; the tray tipping dangerously, Geretha grimaced. Straightening, the man set the tray down in front of Lucy and sat beside his sister. His face a calm slate just like his sister's as he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Well, my dear Queen, what brings you here?"

Queen Lucy for nine years had ruled the land of Narnia alongside her brothers and sisters in peace among the other lands. Over the years she had matured into a beautiful young woman that caught the eye of many princes and kings. Lucy had kindly brushed away their proposals, because, as they were smitten with her, she was falling for another.

Another prince, to be exact.

Prince Teris was unlike any of the princes she had met; quiet, conservative, and apparently uninterested in anyone. But something about him drew Lucy to watch him each and every time he came to visit, normally spending his hours in the library. Lucy had been thinking constantly about him and decided she should try and talk to him.

But how? If he wouldn't respond to her beautiful sister Susan's conversations - though Susan was already married - how could she get him to notice her?

And so, here she was, under the blatant scrutiny of the Samah twins, with a plea for help.

"Well, my Queen, love is a complicated and intangible emotion and state of being that no one can really explain. Your prince is obviously not interested in you, but I am sure he knows that you are interested in him." Geretha said in a heavy voice, sipping her tea from the delicate porcelain cup.

Lucy flushed red, "P - pardon," she sputtered, "do you mean that he knows-"

Harla held up his hand to cut the young Queen off; Geretha blinked slowly, watching Lucy's shocked face. "My Queen, not in the sense you are assuming. Love is something that, although not shared, is still felt by the loved one. They feel the care and emotion others feel for them, my Queen, you know your siblings, the other Queen and the two Kings, care for you deeply?"

"Yes." Lucy said, wondering what that had to with her question.

"Have they ever said it to you, of course they have, but not all of the time. Even when they do not speak it, you feel it, do you not?" Harla leaned back casually and watched Lucy take in his statement.

Harla was right; Lucy took a sip of her tea, waiting for further explanation. Harla however, was finished. He stood with a curt bow to Lucy, excusing himself. He walked out of the room quietly, leaving Lucy with Geretha once again.

"Continuing on, my Queen, love is something that is not contained to only your mind, people you have never met or have never suspected to love you, could be the one that makes you feel protected in a room of enemies." Geretha eyed Lucy squarely. Lucy wished she would look away; those eyes seemed to probe her.

"I do not underst-," Lucy began quietly, but the words died in her throat when Harla walked back in with a elaborately decorated bottle of entirely clear liquid in his bony hands. Harla smiled as he set the bottle in front of Lucy, the twins sat in silence. She looked up to Harla, who leaned back against the desk, twisting the glass ball that kept the liquid safe inside.

"This, my dear Queen, is the key to all of your questions. Although potions and such are merely mythical and possibly dangerous, this liquid will help you capture your love's heart, but be warned: it only lasts for ten days." Harla looked at his sister, whose eyes brightened.

--

Lucy spent days in her quarters contemplating the small bottle, its swirling liquid glitter in the barest of light, tempting her with the prospect of the Prince Teris noticing her...

On a sunny weekend, Prince Teris visited the Cair Paravel on a pact meeting. Lucy decided it was time to put the Samah's generous yet strange gift to use.

Delicately holding the poison contained goblet in her shaking hands, Lucy stood hiding behind a shelf, watching the brown-haired foreign man hunch over with stacks of books around him on the table. Lucy gripped the cup tighter, her eyes trailing to the similar goblet on the table beside his arm. Her heart raced and her hands became sweaty where the cup almost slipped from her hands.

"_Just go up and switch the goblet... he probably won't notice..."_

Her steps stopped halfway as her confidence suddenly failed her.

_"Who am I fooling? Myself? Maybe it is just better to watch him..."_

She sighed and leaned against the bookshelf, her eyes never leaving his person.

_"Yes, it is better to just think of him..."_

Lucy failed to hear the sound of clicking as a figure leaned over her.

Just as she was about to take a step, a low, familiar voice came from behind her, "Hello my dear Lucy… Oh? Might I have a sip of that?" A hand slipped the cup from her numb fingers and before she could speak, a tall, black-haired creature tipped his head back and swallowed. Lucy watched in horror as the creature suddenly froze, and looked down at Lucy, dark eyes sparkling.

"Lucy," His voice dropped to a deep whisper. A large hand brushing her pale face, "my dear Lucy..."

Lucy felt like she was falling. Her dearest friend, her oldest friend in Narnia, was now in love her.

_"Oh, Tumnus... forgive me."_

/ _1_

_A/N: All right, just a small plot bunny I feel like getting out, if you do not want me to continue, please tell me. About the Samahs... no, they are not a big part in this story, and aren't really special. Just suppose to be creepy and enigmatic, they can be anything really, leave it to your imagination, I like Harla though he's, kind of stupid, his sister is thinned lipped and uptight about him. The originals will be more developed the next time you see them, and Prince Teris will be revealed with depth later on. Anyway, this one...I really am skeptical about progressing with. So much of the story is laid down that I am quite afraid of changing the environment anymore than I have in fear of you coming after me with knives and needles. Tumnus will be slightly OOC only because of the potion, poison, whatever it is, since potions are never mentioned, ever. Not including Jadis' liquid magic._

_A/N 2: Yes, I edited it._

_Disclaimer. I own none of the characters, except the Samah twins and Prince Teris. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis. And the plot is mine. I think unless of course someone has already done this then please tell me._


	2. Slow Sway

**Entrancement**

_Roocersoc_

_"...dear Lucy..."_

The words bounced around in her head, echoing constantly to the point where she threw her favorite perfume bottle against the wall of her room. With a childish huff she had listened to the chief maid scold her for damaging the wall.

"_The wall? I just broke my favorite scent bottle," _she thought scathingly. Even though she was a Queen, people still seemed to enjoy scolding her. Her elder brother yelled at her just last week for deliberately stepping on his cape's train.

Yet...her eyes trailed to the dark haired faun beside her, he caught her eye and smiled sweetly. It disturbed her to a point, despite the small voice in the back of her head saying she was flattered. Her best friend, one that had been their for her through adolescence and seen her at her worst, was now positively smitten with her.

"_Is it just my luck? That the one who falls hard for me isn't the one I want? By the Lion...Forgive me Aslan." _Lucy thought reflexively, hoping the Great Lion heard her request.

Although...he had been kind to her about her rejection, she had told him to give her some time. Tumnus nodded, as if he had expected this.

"_...Take your time...I'm in no hurry..." _

He had given her a soft smile, this one friendly and pure, with a deep bow, he turned and walked out of the library, his hooves clicking loudly. Lucy had given one last look behind her, hoping Prince Teris had not seen the exchange.

Teris was nowhere in sight.

If anyone had noticed, they would have seen Lucy walk with a quiet sway she did not usually possess, in truth, she had not even noticed until Susan pointed out fondly Lucy's sudden change in posture. Susan joked kindly that she too had walked that way when she had been in love.

She had walked stiffly back to her room.

Lucy looked down at where her plate should be, it had been taken away from her when she had gotten lost in her thoughts. Tonight is the celebration for Prince Teris's agreement to sign the peace treaty. Creatures danced joyfully in the true formal dance, while others sat and enjoyed the music.

Tumnus, sat and enjoyed her, to which she was not surprised.

Queen Lucy sighed; she was not angry with Mr. Tumnus, it was not his fault. She was angry at herself, if she had not accepted that concoction...

_"I now have to deal with the fact my best friend now has some strange desire for me."_

A voice cut through her thoughts.

"Queen Lucy, would you care to dance?"

Lucy looked up, as if coming from a sultry haze and Tumnus felt the room grow warm. Shaking his head, he extended his hand; she hesitated before she took it. Lucy cast one glance behind her, hoping to catch view of Teris, but he was talking with his ambassadors. _"Teris," _Lucy thought sadly.

With an excited tug, Tumnus led her to the floor.

"_Oh dear, what if he thinks I'm interested? It's Mr. Tumnus...we dance all of the time..."_

So what is so different now?

The walk to the dance floor seemed long, Tumnus almost tripped over his feet, giving out a yelp. His hand swung through the air and collided with a crystal bowl of wine, sending its contents to the floor. People snapped their heads up at the high-pitched shriek.

For the first time in three days, Lucy laughed.

He held her close and held her tight the entire dance, as if she would blow away if he released her. The dancing had slowed; couples of all kinds were beginning to join in the unfamiliar dance Queen Lucy and Mr. Tumnus had begun.

The band noticed the change, and as if from an age ago, begun a sensual song, filling the air. The earthly song bringing even Queen Susan and her conservative husband to the floor.

Lucy looked up from Tumnus's chest, realizing she was still in motion. Tumnus noticed her gaze, and dipped his dark head to Lucy's ear.

"See what you've done, my Queen, never have I seen such dancing," he whispered, his eye catching the glint of her bright hair in the orange glow of the candlelight.

"Really? People back in my home country do this all of the time when a slower song is played," she replied quietly, thoughts of Tumnus's collision with the crystal bowl still in her mind. He pulled back, looking at her incredulously.

"_Do Narnian people know of such intimate customs?"_ The thought has crossed Lucy's mind before. Tumnus spun her slowly and gracefully, her pale pink dress fluttering around her, its fabric hovering a moment before settling.

"Well, I've danced like this before." Tumnus said wistfully, looking off into the distance. Lucy pondered about his reply for a moment, her hand absently stroking the leather of his tunic. He had fashioned the tunic a while ago, when Lucy had insisted on him wearing some form of clothing in the wintertime. Now, he wore it to formal events.

"_I do not understand humanity's obsession with concealing their body, you look similar to us, am I not right?"_

Lucy's lips stretched into a smile as Tumnus's confused and reluctant face flashed through her mind.

Suddenly, something crossed her mind.

"If you have never danced like this before, then how did you know how to-" he gave her a mischievous look that made her throat tighten. He always gave her the impression of a sneaky boy, with his rounded face and bright eyes.

"You, my dear, led the dance first. When you began to stop, I took the lead, you could say," he whispered, looking down at her; he had heard Lucy say that phrase before, its texture strange on his tongue.

Lucy only watched him. His face glowed handsomely in the dimming light, and for a moment, Lucy could see the absolute love Tumnus had shown her not even a day ago. Her lips formed a small smile.

"You could say that, I suppose."

_2_

_How was that? The movement was too choppy for my taste. This one was a lot shorter than the first one. Tumnus has been under the… liquid for only a day, which was in the morning. Lucy is reacting as a woman (might) possibly if a man was in love with her; she is noticing things about him because she never thought of him as a potential partner. It will be better next chapter. So, forgive the OCCness, Lucy will be back to her smiling self soon, but...it is fun giving her a snappish, love sick mind._

_Tata. _

_Roocersoc_


End file.
